Mako-teme!
by miniReeto
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto adalah adikmu! Kesalahpahaman di suatu malam berujung kepuasan batin untukmu–dan mimpi buruk bagi adikmu. /"Apa sih, nee-teme?" /"Temani aku main, sini. Aku bosan di kamar sendiri." / Warning inside and enjoy reading!


_Mungkin di mata orang lain, Hanamiya Makoto adalah orang paling licik sedunia._

_Oh, itu hanya anggapan yang berlebihan, kok. Kau hanya perlu sedikit mengeluarkan gertakan, dan dia akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya padamu. Dan bagiku yang sudah sangat terbiasa menanganinya, Hanamiya Makoto tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang merengek memeluk kaki kakaknya sendiri._

_Kau mungkin bertanya kenapa kakak, bukan orangtua? Jawabannya: mana sudi aku menjadi ibu dari bocah _loyo_ itu? Selain itu, aku memang kakak _tersayang_nya!_

_Betul, _Kami-sama_ sudah mengambil keputusan tepat dengan menempatkanku sebagai sulung dari keturunan Hanamiya. Karena kulihat sejauh ini, hanya aku yang bisa menjinakkan seorang Hanamiya Makoto._

_Dan ini adalah salah satu kisah 'heroik'-ku menyadarkan dirinya._

* * *

**.**

**Mako-teme!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), totally OOC, rate T++, nyerempet incest, and any other standard warnings~**

**.**

**[Hanamiya x Reader/OC (as bis-sis)]**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

* * *

Bagi sebagian besar orang di berbagai belahan dunia, pukul sebelas malam seperti sekarang ini adalah waktu yang paling cocok untuk bertamasya ke dunia mimpi. Hal itu pun sebenarnya turut berlaku di kediaman Hanamiya. Aku sudah ngantuk luar biasa. Tuan dan nyonya Hanamiya–orangtuaku–juga kurasa sudah terlelap semenjak mereka memperingatkanku untuk segera tidur.

Tapi, aku tidak boleh tidur sekarang. Aku belum menaklukkan hati Ryuuto-_kun_.

Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan Ryuuto-_kun _padamu. Ryuuto-_kun _adalah seorang _bad boy_ dua dimensi bergaya om-om mafia yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika aku melihatnya terpajang di etalase salah satu toko di Akiba beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia sudah berpindah pada layar laptopku, memperlihatkan seringai cemerlang yang mampu membuat hatiku ber_doki-doki _ria.

Ya, Ryuuto-_kun _hanya ada di dalam dunia _dating simulation game_. Dan aku hampir frustasi karena tidak juga mendapatkan _happy ending _dengannya meskipun sudah bermain hingga hampir tengah malam begini.

Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak–meng-_close _aplikasi _dating simulation _untuk mencari _walkthrough_.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu kamarku dibuka perlahan oleh seseorang.

"Belum tidur, _kuso-nee_?" –Suara Makoto, adikku. Dia belum tidur _toh_?

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan, _zombie_?" ujarku menanggapi acuh tak acuh. "Kau sendiri sedang apa belum tidur?"

Makoto mendecih malas. "Ke toilet."

Bibirku bergerak membentuk huruf O, kemudian mengatup lagi. Kembali berkonsentrasi memahami _walkthrough _yang tadi sempat terinterupsi.

…

… Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti. Disini tertulis, 'Ryuuto menyukai tipe gadis yang seksi dan berkelas, maka usahakan untuk meningkatkan kegiatan yang akan menambahkan poin kecantikan dan sosial karaktermu.' Hei, aku sudah memprioritaskan kegiatan olahraga (karena kupikir olahraganya adalah renang sehingga karakterku akan terlihat seksi dengan baju renang) dan belajar (karena kupikir berkelas itu artinya pintar dalam pelajaran), tapi Ryuuto-_kun _tak kunjung melirik karakterku!

Ah, aku frustasi. Aku memang payah dalam hal percintaan.

"Kau kenapa sih menjambak rambutmu sendiri di depan laptop? Seperti orang gila saja."

_Tring!_

Mendengar suara Makoto, bola lampu imajiner menyala benderang di atas kepalaku. Hahaha, benar juga. Selagi Makoto ada disini, aku bisa minta tolong dia untuk menaklukkan hati Ryuuto-_kun_! Kudengar Makoto cukup populer di kalangan perempuan.

"Hei, Mako-_teme_."

"Hah?"

"Sini dulu, _deh_."

"Apa _sih_, _nee-teme_?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret memasuki kamar tempatku berada.

"Temani aku main, sini. Aku bosan di kamar sendiri," jawabku sekenanya tanpa memalingkan wajah pada sang lawan bicara, menatap layar laptop yang sedari tadi terus menayangkan berbagai macam _review _bermacam jenis _game_.

"Main?" Nada heran sekaligus mencemooh terdengar menyatu di dalam jawaban Makoto. "Main apa yang kau maksud? Di tengah malam begini?"

"_Dating simulation_," jawabku dengan tidak sabaran. Orang ini banyak tanya sekali, _sih_.

Selama beberapa saat aku tidak mendengar si Mako-_teme_ itu membalas perkataanku. Detik kesekian aku hampir menganggap ia tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku, sampai akhirnya …

_Greb!_

"Kyaa–!" Aku refleks menjerit ketika ada sepasang tangan pucat milik adikku melingkar di pinggangku.

"Sst, jangan berteriak!" Makoto langsung membekap mulutku dengan sebelah tangannya yang besar. "Bahaya jika _kaa-chan _dan _tou-chan_ mendengar."

Khh. Urat jengkel mendadak muncul di dahiku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud Makoto, apa _sih _maksud tindakannya ini? Tidak _nyambung _dengan apa yang kuminta, _tahu_. Aku 'kan hanya memintanya menemaniku bermain _dating simulation _disini–

"Sebegitu bejatnyakah otakmu itu hingga ingin mencoba _dating simulation _dengan adik kandungmu sendiri? Hah! Tak apa, dengan senang hati akan kulayani."

–Ups, sebentar. Aku mulai mencium kesalahpahaman disini.

"Makoto– A-ahnn …" Ketika aku hendak mengeluarkan suara, kalimatku terpotong begitu saja oleh desahan yang menggelitik ingin keluar kerongkonganku.

Tangan yang tadinya melingkari pinggangku kini sudah menyingkap bajuku dan mulai menelusup menelusuri kulitku.

"Hmm? Ada apa, _onee-chan_-ku tercinta? Kau ingin mulai dari atas? Atau mungkin dari bawah?"

A-ap–

Oh. Aku mengerti sekarang. Mako-_teme. _Dia _fix _salah paham.

"M-Mako– ehn–!"

Lagi-lagi aku terbungkam. Tangan Makoto kini sudah naik ke dadaku, nampak sejenak mengelus-elus asal menggunakan jari telunjuknya di sekitar daerah sensitifku itu sebelum pada akhirnya menangkup dadaku sepenuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia pun mulai menyapu leherku dengan selaput kenyal basah, menyebabkanku sekali lagi mendesah tidak nyaman. Kutebak itu lidahnya.

Kepalaku sudah hampir meledak, sumpah. Situasi macam apa sih ini … ? Oh, inikah yang orang-orang sebut cinta terlarang antara kakak dan adik?

_Iie_! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Menjalani kisah cinta yang normal saja belum pernah!

Baik, baik, aku sudah mengerti situasinya sekarang. Di saat Makoto sudah melancarkan aksinya, kata kunci yang harus diingat adalah tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih. Sekali saja terbawa emosi, maka Makoto yang akan memenangkan situasi. Aku harus cepat-cepat memikirkan cara agar Makoto jera tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"Mako–"

"Punyamu ini lumayan besar ya, _kuso-nee_," Makoto memotong sembari dengan kurang ajarnya meremas dadaku lebih kuat, membuatku terpaksa menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahan-desahan aneh dari mulutku. "Boleh aku memakannya?"

"A-apa menurutmu– nngh! … D-dadaku ini–a-aahngh … B-bisa seenaknya k-kau makan … ?" Aku berusaha berbicara sekaligus berpikir di tengah gempuran sengatan nafsu yang luar biasa. Yang terpenting juga, jangan sampai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang bisa membangunkan orangtuaku!

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti setelah kau larang?" Makoto berujar seduktif, kemudian melahap daun telingaku, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan menyengat yang berangsur membuatku hampir kehilangan kendali diri.

Gawat, gawat, ini gawat! Aku mulai kesulitan bernapas. Mataku sudah berkunang-kunang. Kedua tanganku sudah sangat lemah untuk sekedar menggerakkan salah satu jari. Dan dengan posisi dimana Makoto merengkuhku dari belakang, aku tidak mungkin memberontak menggunakan kaki. Aku mulai mabuk akan sentuhan Makoto yang tanpa ampun. Kutebak dia pasti sudah punya jam terbang yang tinggi mengenai situasi ini … dan tentu saja aku yang tanpa pengalaman ini sebentar lagi akan jatuh dalam kenikmatan yang ia tawarkan.

–Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. _Kami-sama_, beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk berpikir!

"K-khhnn … Ma–hhnn …"

Tepat ketika aku sedang berusaha untuk menyalurkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa ke tangan kananku, Makoto meremas kembali dadaku dan dengan sigap langsung memasungnya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangan melawan, kau yang dari awal memintanya padaku 'kan?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sedikit ditinggikan dari sebelumnya.

Aku mendecih menyesali ketidakmatangan rencanaku melepaskan diri tadi. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya tangan kiri dan kedua kakiku. Ayo, pikir. Apa yang harus kulakukan pada adik kurang ajar ini supaya dia berhenti memperlakukanku seenaknya … ?

"Sial, aku bosan. Beri aku lebih, _nee-teme_!"

"… Hngh?" Di tengah ketidakberdayaanku, aku melenguh heran ketika mendengar Makoto tiba-tiba berkata demikian.

Sejurus kemudian, aku dibuat memekik tertahan ketika Makoto memutar paksa tubuhku menjadi menghadapnya dan tanpa permisi langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kedua tangannya menahan pinggangku sehingga membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Di dadaku, ia membuat suara decakan-decakan aneh, menyapu seluruh bagian dengan lidahnya tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikit pun, lalu perlahan mulai menggigitinya lembut.

Ini _beneran_ gawat. Jika ini terus berlanjut maka Makoto akan benar-benar kebablasan. Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan cara melawan yang tepat–aku tidak mau memberikan pengalaman pertamaku pada adikku sendiri!

_Hmm?_

Sebelum mataku terpejam karena tidak kuat menahan sensasi-sensasi memabukkan di sekitar dadaku, aku mendadak melihat cahaya imajiner yang berkilauan tidak jauh di belakang punggung Makoto. I-itu … kotak peralatanku? Kenapa bisa ada disana?

_Tring_!

Ketika aku melihat isi kotak itu, pikiranku tiba-tiba dipenuhi cahaya kemenangan. Benar juga, aku bisa menggunakan itu untuk menghentikan Makoto! Hah, aku tahu otakku yang cemerlang ini memang bisa diandalkan!

Tapi sekarang masalahnya, aku harus bisa mengelabui Makoto agar dia tidak menyadari rencanaku–

"Aaahhhhn!"

"Kubilang jangan berteriak! Kau dan aku sama-sama akan kena masalah kalau _kaa-chan _dan _tou-chan _terbangun!"

Sekali lagi aku mendecih kesal. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berteriak ketika ia menggigit bagian paling sensitif di dadaku dengan kekuatan penuh rahangnya?

Tunggu. Dia sudah beralih menggigit 'itu'? Berarti waktuku sudah tidak banyak!

"Hhhn … Mako-_t-teme_ …" Di tengah terjangan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi, aku berusaha keras berbicara. Kujambak keras-keras surai kelam Makoto guna membantuku mengendalikan diri. "A-aku t-tidak memberikan ini … secara gratis ... K-kau–engh … harus membayarnya dengan … y-yang setimpal …"

"Hah?" Mendengarku, Makoto refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dari dadaku, memandangku penuh selidik.

"I-ini …" Dengan napas yang sudah tersengal-sengal tak keruan, aku menggerakan tanganku perlahan-lahan menuju selangkangan Makoto, menyentuh sesuatu miliknya yang tertutup celana. "Berikan aku ini sebagai imbalan …"

Selama beberapa detik Makoto membulatkan matanya. Mungkin kaget mengetahui kakaknya bisa senakal itu untuk menyentuh benda miliknya yang berharga. Sementara aku … berusaha keras menahan rona malu di wajahku. I-ini terpaksa–aku bahkan tidak bisa mengukur rasa jijik yang kurasakan terhadap benda keras yang kini tengah kusentuh. Semuanya demi membuat Makoto lengah!

Sementara Makoto sibuk memikirkan yang tidak-tidak terhadapku–persetan dengan itu, setelah ini selesai aku akan memaksanya melupakan kejadian ini–aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku untuk menggapai kotak peralatan, mengambil gunting kecil di dalamnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menyeretnya mendekati tanganku yang sedang terkulai di sebelah badan Makoto. Rencanaku sedikit lagi akan berhasil, tinggal mengumpulkan tenaga sediiiiikit lagi untuk mulai melancarkan serangan gertakan andalanku.

"Hah! Hahaha!"

Tanganku yang sudah hampir berhasil mengambil gunting terpaksa kutarik kembali . Makoto tiba-tiba tertawa iblis sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang sedang menggenggam miliknya. Ia lalu memaksaku untuk menggenggamnya lebih erat–pada fase ini, aku benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Boleh saja, _kuso-nee_. Dengan senang hati akan kuberikan." Kemudian ia perlahan mulai menurunkan celananya–refleks aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, aku tidak mau menodai mataku yang masih suci!

Tapi, ini adalah kesempatanku! Dengan cepat aku meraih gunting kemudian diam-diam menyelipkannya diantara tubuhku dan Makoto ketika sang adik mesum sedang sibuk menjamah kembali leherku dengan lidahnya setelah menurunkan celananya.

Sip, rencana sempurna!

"_Saa_, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Makanlah, lahaplah sepuasmu hingga seluruh keinginanmu terpenuhi!"

Aku menyeringai dalam gelap mata. Kau terlalu naif, Mako-_teme_.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Makoto-_sama_ …"

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, aku menundukkan kepala–berpura-pura akan melahap benda menjijikkan yang kuyakin kini ujungnya sudah ada tepat di depan hidungku sekaligus menyembunyikan gunting dengan badanku agar tak terlihat oleh Makoto. Dengan segenap keteguhan hati, aku mencengkram benda itu lebih keras (sehabis ini aku bersumpah akan mencuci tanganku dengan air kembang tujuh rupa), kemudian mengarahkan ujung gunting yang kupegang.

Dan … skak!

Ketika kurasakan ujung gunting telah mengenai Makoto junior, yang bersangkutan membatu seketika.

"Hai, _kuso-nee_." Nada bicaranya mendadak mendingin. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Seringaianku semakin lebar. Aku yang menang, Makoto!

"Sekali lagi kau kurang ajar kepadaku, kupotong batangmu ini."

–Makoto meneguk ludah.

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake~**

Sambil mengelap gunting yang tadi kugunakan untuk mengancam Makoto, aku menguap lebar. Kali ini kantukku benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Aku ingin tidur sekarang, sumpah. Masa bodoh dengan misi penaklukan hati Ryuuto-_kun_.

Tapi masalahnya …

"_Kuso-nee_, kau keterlaluan …"

Aku refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Di pojok ruangan, Makoto masih terpaku dengan kedua belah tangannya berusaha memproteksi sesuatu di selangkangannya. Dan asal kau tahu, semenjak dia memakai kembali celananya sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia masih terus-terusan mempertahankan posisi itu. Ew, aku sangsi melihatnya. Boleh aku muntah sekarang?

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kau yang sebenarnya keterlaluan?"

"Aku melakukannya karena kau yang meminta," lengos Makoto cepat, mungkin merasa terhina setelah mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakkan dariku itu.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Ngantuk sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Aku malas menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu. "Sudahlah, cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu sendiri, aku ingin tidur!"

"Tapi–"

"Cepat keluar atau akan benar-benar kupotong, lalu kujadikan sosis goreng dan kusajikan pada _kaa-chan _dan _tou-chan_. Mengerti, Ma-ko-to-_kun_?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Makoto menurut.

Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan? Aku sudah berhasil mengajarinya sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

.

.

* * *

**[A/N]**

Ini untuk mey-chan yang sudah dengan sabar nunggu saya dapet pencerahan :') Jangan marah ya aku bikin Hanamiya kurang ajar disini, soalnya saya gakuat liat tampang mesumnya doi :') /plek

Ah, terimakasih juga untuk reader-tachi yang sudah mampir dan membaca!


End file.
